


Tale of a Tamassran

by Freezer7



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Backstory, F/F, Gen, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Qunari Culture and Customs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freezer7/pseuds/Freezer7
Summary: Aqun Adaar wasn't always Tal-Vashoth.
Relationships: OFC/Shokrakar
Kudos: 2





	Tale of a Tamassran

The Tamassran cared for her pupils. She had watched two of her groups leave her for the jobs that she herself recommended for them. Of those two groups, she saw one Saarebas. The Saarebas had shown signs at only a year, and she had handed the child off without thought. The child had been among the first group entrusted to her care. The Tamassran had not been attached to the child, or any of the others of the group. She felt nothing as the child had screamed as the Arvaarad took his needle and thread to its mouth. She did her job, she was good at her job. She raised them, taught them, but did not feel overly much for them.

The second group had been smaller, and the Tamassran had more time to give to her dependents. She had become much more adept at her job, and she took more care in learning the children. She explained this to the Ari-Tamassran as guaranteeing that she would assign them the correct job. The Tamassran was given more tasks outside of her group. She became intimately familiar with the screams that qamek induced as it burned away the minds of the disobedient. When the second group reached their twelfth year, the Tamassran was left empty as they left her. She was not given another group for the better part of three years. 

The third group was almost overwhelmingly large, even with the apprentice the Tamassran had been given to train. It proved nigh impossible for the Tamassran to spread her attention both deeply and evenly. She suspected the Ari-Tamassrans hand. One babe she could not have ignored. He had cried shrilly when left alone for more than a dozen minutes, and he slept fitfully. The Tamassran was given larger duties outside of her group once more. 

She ignored her affection for the child. All were equal under the Qun, and the Ari-Tamassran had begun to talk of sending the Tamassran to re-education. It had escaped no one's notice that her side was often occupied by the small child with the shock of unusual burgundy curls. 

The Tamassran lasted until the third year of her third group. She had come back to the home, and she had found her apprentice struggling to calm the child with the burgundy curls. The Tamassran had been beginning to step towards the child, but before the child could realize her presence, lightning had shot off of his pudgy little fingers. 

The apprentice had immediately sent for the Arvaarad. The Tamassran had just stared at the child. His eyes had swollen red, and he had firmly wrapped himself around her leg. The others had already been made to go to sleep. The Tamassran heard only the screams of the Saarebas in the silence of the home. Her apprentice would be back shortly. The screams of those inflicted with qamek joined the Saarebas. 

The Tamassran made her decision. She rushed from the main chamber of the home, and into the quarters she had shared with the apprentice. She fell to her knees by her cot, grasping the hilt of the axe she kept beneath. 

The child yelled from the main chamber. The Tamassran rushed back towards him, emerging to find the apprentice back. The Arvaarad the apprentice had brought grasped the child’s arm, beginning to tug him out the door. 

The child struggled and looked back at the Tamassran. His eyes were once more brimming with tears, and he reached towards her, grasping at air. 

“Tama! Tama! Please! Tama!” The child screamed at her. 

Tama lunged forward, axe raised. 

The Arvaarad fell to the ground, and the apprentice ran. 

“I have you, imekari.”

Tama lifted the child, and fled.


End file.
